On behalf of the American Summer Neuropeptide Conference, request is being made from the National Institute on Aging to sponsor the symposium titled A1zheimer's Disease to be held as a part of NEUROPEPTIDES 2001, the 2nd Joint Meeting of the European Neuropeptide Club and the Summer Neuropeptide Conference. This joint international meeting will be held in Jerusalem and Tel Aviv, Israel, from May 7-12, 2001. The goal of the symposium is to bring together leaders in the fields of peptides and aging disorders research to discuss their latest findings on the relationship of neuropeptides to Alzheimer's disease. This symposium will provide important, timely information to aid in understanding the pathophysiology and neurochemical basis of Alzheimer's disease. Neuropeptide-related topics will range from basic molecular mechanisms to potential therapeutics of neuropeptides in the treatment of the debilitating aging disorder. Specifically, we are requesting funds for meeting expenses for several invited speakers in this symposium, and for several graduate student/postdoctoral trainee travel awards, for a total request of $12,600. The Summer Neuropeptide Conference, now in its eleventh year, and its counterpart the European Neuropeptide Club, also in its eleventh year, have become the premier international meetings for neuropeptide research. The conferences highlight major new advances in neuropeptide research and attract a good mixture of senior and junior participants from academia and industry from throughout the world. Active participation by graduate and postdoctoral trainees, as well as by women and minority scientists, is strongly encouraged. The format of the present joint conference involves morning, afternoon and evening symposia, poster sessions, conference dinners, and special lectures by distinguished scientists. This format, coupled with the informal setting, provides an ideal forum for the exchange of current information and the development of new collaborations among the participants.